Arranged Marriage
by Rosine
Summary: Every young women of your age are married. It’s time for you to do the same. It’s either marriage or nunnery. And your wedding is all set" What happens when Minerva's father wants her to marry? /!\ AU /!\
1. Prologue

I put first this story into French but two persons asked me to translate it in English. I'm far better when I write in English first but I did my best.

Alternative Universe: Minerva comes home from Beauxbatons Academy where she spent her last sixth year of magic school, (however she did her first year in Hogwart) the story begin in 1942, France is still occupied by the Germans. (I'm a Troll in History so please forgive my mistakes.)

* * *

Minerva stood in the living room in front of Jove McGonagall, her cheeks blushing from anger.

"I won't get married Father! I got the bests mark in every course…"

"And that's giving you a great opportunity! Every young women of your age are married. It's time for you to do the same. It's either marriage or nunnery. And your wedding is all set. You'll meet your fiancé the day before."

"Fine. But it won't be the day before my wedding. When he'll meet me, he won't be that eager to marry me."

With this threat the turned heels and look refuge in the garden, sitting on a low branch.

"Thena! Thena! Blacksmith's cave speaks to Mount Olympus!" Her brother's voice pulled her off her daydream. She jumped and landed easily on the floor.

"What do you want Vulcan?" Her tone was sharp.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, my year went well and I to am glad to see you again after all this time."

"I'm sorry, I though Father sent you."

"I didn't see him today. I just came to see my favourite little sister."

"Easy to say, you only got one."

"What's the matter?"

"Father wants me to get married. He already planed it."

"I know. But he cursed my letters so I wasn't able to tell you."

"I don't even know who I'm suppose to marry! I bet it's an old pureblood that'll only come at night in order to get heirs and leave me alone with nothing to do during the day!"

"I don't know who it is either Thena."

"Quit using that nickname… you gave it to me when I was six.

"It stills suit you. Do you want me to help you run away?"

"That's very nice of you, Phaestus, but I wasn't sorted in Gryffondor for nothing. When my _fiancée_" the disdain was clear in her voice, "will come to see me, he won't come to the wedding the next day. Father founded that a Gryffondor in the family was too much? He'll run for his money!"

"I think beat you in disgrace for the family… A squib in a pureblood family makes a black dot on a white sheet. At least I know how to brew potions and I like genealogy. There are more and more pureblood family asking for me theses days."

"I'm happy for you…"

There was a silence between the siblings.

"You wanna see what I learnt this year? Nobody knows but I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course"

Minerva got up and suddenly for Vulcan's surprise there was only a kitten with black marks around the eyes, which hurried to cuddle on its brother's knees.

"Minerva? You're an animagus?"

The cat meowed to answer.

"Nobody knows? Do you know how dangerous it is? Transform back quick before someone sees you."

She transformed in her human-self but stayed on her brother knees, with shinning eyes.

"You'll come to see me, right?"

"What do you mean, Minerva?"

"You'll come to see me when I'll be married. You won't give up on me?"

"Never."

And for the first time in a long while, Minerva cried.


	2. First suitor

Five days later, Minerva was waiting in her parent's living room, stern bun, large dress which wasn't revealing a bit and thin lips. Jove McGonagall was behind her, hold firmly her arm in order to prevent her to run away. What he didn't know was that she had no intention whatsoever. When the House-elf introduced her fiancé, Minerva stiffed even more. He came suddenly in. He was small, nearly bald, chubby, with the pride given by the money. A sickening smile was fixed on his face and he was staring at her trying to see her figure through her robes. Jove took two steps toward the visitor and pointed his daughter.

-Canhor, I want you to meet my daughter, Minerva. My dear, here is your fiancé, Wilhem Canhor.

Canhor walk forward and raised his hand but was stopped by and an invisible force. Minerva talk coldly.

-Mr Canhor, I don't know you nor want to know you. You're there to meet your wife to be? I'm not the one. If you get any closer I'll hex you into oblivion. If you don't renounce to marry me you'll never make it to the aisle. And if I were to marry you, you'll be the first to be sorry. I know a lot about poisons and you won't detect the one I'll use. I know enough magic to make your life a hell without stepping out of laws. And if you tried to take my wand away, I'll still be able to manage without it. Once you'll learn you lesson, I'll disappeared and you will never see me again.

She was staring at the one her father had chosen.

-McGonagall. You told me your daughter was wise and obedient.

-She's a bit overworked. She came back from France only a few days ago but she'll soon remember the place of a young English witch.

-You're right. She's only a woman after all.

That was too much for Minerva. Too quick for both men in the room she took her wand and her husband to be was projected in the hall without her saying any words.

Hurt in his pride Conhor got up with his wand in hand and tried a spell toward her. She easily blocked the spell with a wrist's movement before transfiguring the red doublet he was wearing into warms. That was too much for him and he left dropping the contract at Jove's feet.

I think your suitor wasn't strong enough, Father. I'll be in my room if you want to apologise.

Haughty she turned the heel and left the room. Making the warms disappeared in her way.


	3. the Warning

I'm here again. And I'm looking for a beta-reader who will be quick. I'm lousy when it comes to translate my French into English I hope this chapter make sense. And thank you to all who read and review!

**The warning**

The next day, even though her father made her wear the wedding she didn't chose, Wilhem Connor didn't come. Two days later Jove was introducing her to another man. And the same scene took place. As Jove was just as stubborn as Minerva the situation kept going for two months. The duel Minerva was engaged into during more or less time, depending on the Suitor's power. If Minerva never was magic short, her father reached a point where he couldn't find any more man willing to marry his daughter. There was another two months without Minerva having to duel for her freedom. She spent the time she had to do some research on her favourite subject : Transfiguration.

She was sitting on top of a tree – which use to be her bed – with Vulcan – who had a rose in place of her hand – and a book on her knee.

"I think father abandoned, Phaestus. He hadn't introduced me for two months. I hope I will be able to bring my books to the nunnery. And that it won't be a muggle convent. Anyway I manage to get me expulsed. I want a place to do my research."

"I don't think Father will send you to a nunnery; he's much to stubborn to accept defeat. And who will be guinea-pig there?"

"I'm working on the human part because you're willing to help. If I was alone I'd focus on the theory and on little animals. Now… Even though I like your rose, I'd like it better if it was hand shape."

Half an hour later Vulcan was caressing her cheek with a red hand. Minerva took it and studied it. It had the shape of a classic right hand but the colour and the texture of rose's petals. In the middle of his palm was the rose's heart.

"Can you use it?"

Vulcan bend slightly one finger after another than again with more strength.

"You're amazing, Thena. It's my hand, just the same with a tiny difference… and a bud in the middle."

"I guess we can call it a success."

He caressed her cheek again.

"Everything seems softer. I…"

A sudden burst of flame cut him. It was over before it began but on Minerva's knee was a parchment.

"I'll come for your hand in marriage tomorrow.

Be ready."


	4. Dual will

Thank you to all who read and review! Once again forgive my english, if you can't do that either don't read or correct me. I don't like reviews telling me I have no idee how to write english.

**04 - Will Dual**

Because of the warning – and the way it came to her – Minerva change her usual attire to welcome the mysterious suitor. Her bun was even stricter and her heavy and cumbersome dress was now a large skirt with a tight corset, both of them following each of her movement. The man came at 3 pm. He was tall, with auburn hairs and a newly grown beard. Before her father could talk she began.

"I don't know you an I don't hold any grudge against you. I don't know why you want to marry me but it's not going to happen. And if it does I'll do anything I can to free myself from that bond. I know a lot of undetectable poison…"

"I shall always have a Bezoars with me." He said.

"If you can do it to the altar." She add slightly disturbed by his insurance.

"I think I can do that."

Barely moving her wrist, her interlocutor's light grey robe became drenched. With a slight movement of his own wand the water from his robe became fog. In the same time Minerva's bun got lose and her hair were now falling freely in her back. Her eyes sparkled and she raised her wand, a red light going toward the man. H=It stopped a few inches before him and suddenly felt on the floor in the form of rubies. A green light followed as the fog disappeared and emeralds joined the rubies. Curses were cast one after another, never fatal yet always precise. The man never sent them back, transfiguring or deflecting them. Every other person fled the room to avoid the diverted spells. Three hours later both wand flied in the corner of the room. The man came closer to her and grab her wrist.

"Listen to me. I have a proposal for you."

Minerva thought about it.

"You have one minute."

"You don't want to marry? Nor do I. Your father is making you, the women don't let me the choice. If I forget my idea of marrying you, what is going to happen? You'll keep fighting until you find someone stronger than you. You're young I can understand why you want to enjoy life. I'll leave you in peace with your lover as long as you keep it quiet."

"I don't have any lover. I'm not interested in it."

"Then why do you refuse to marry?"

"I don't want to be a man's prisoner. Never mind a man who'll have right toward my body. And I want to do my research in peace."

"What if I let you see whoever you want, and do your research like you want to?"

"Room are apart and you have no claim on my body?"

"Of course. I'll just ask one thing from you."

"Which is?"

"Let the world believe I'm in love with you. It's the only way my marriage could be helpful. You don't even need to pretend returning my fallings."

"An association?"

"A partnership"

"You have a deal."

She bend and took her wand back. A vase appeared which she throw against the door.

"I don't want the other to believe in an arrangement." She explained, " I don't know you, I would like a security."

"I know where Nicolas Flamel's philosopher stone is. I'll show it to you. Your turn."

"I'm an undeclared animagus. A cat."

"Would you be so kind to demonstrate?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm just curious."

Without a word she transformed, kept it a few moments the transformed back.

"Very well, Miss McGonagall. I'll take care of the ceremony with your father."

She nodded. Her husband to be took his wand back and on of the emerald lying on the floor. With a wave of his wand it became a ring which he gave to Minerva. She put it on his finger as the man was giving back to the living room its usual aspect. Arm in arm they went looking for Jove McGonagall.


	5. Wedding Ceremonie

Why, hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update (about a year or so if I remember correctly) but I had trouble with the French version and I'm not very good in translating from French to English. I do hope I haven't lost too many readers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope I won't take as much time before the next one.

**5 – Wedding ceremony**

The wedding day has arrived. Minerva requested to stay alone with her brother who knew all the matrimony's truth. He couldn't help but worry about his little sister.

"Are you sure he won't hurt you?"

"That is not his best interest. I need a name, he need a wife. He gives me one, I give him the other. No obligation but secrecy about our private life and public charade. And above all no obligation toward Father who doesn't have rights on me anymore."

"What about your husband?"

"A true Gentleman. I don't fear him. If he wanted to hurt me he would have fought back then."

"How many years old then you is he?"

"44 years. He's the perfect husband!"

"You do know that in case of him dying you will be under Father's tutoring once more."

"I don't want him dead. He won't take an interest with me because of his age. All he wants is a disinterested woman."

"For sure, he couldn't find any better."

"We will live in the same place, have the same name and that's that."

Someone banged against the door.

"Minerva! Do not try to escape" Jove's voice resounded.

"If I wanted to I'd be far already" Minerva answered with a cool and collected voice.

"Everyone's waiting for you."

"I'll be right down" She sighed.

She unlocked the door and her brother took the lead. Grabbing her flowers she got out of her room and joined her Fiancée by the altar. He was wearing a black robe with a white collar. She had a silky white bustier dress with a tartan belt. Her hairs were in a low bun and a veil was masking her face. She was suddenly brought back from her thought when the priest asked:

"Will you, Minerva Gaïa Vesta Proserpina McGonagall, take Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as your lawful wedded husband?


	6. Reception

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And here you are, only one week in between the updates. I'm very proud! (I'm still looking for a Beta, cause I'm lousy in translating from French to English)

**06 – ****Reception**

Minerva was leaning against the balcony outside the ballroom. Her eyes were lost in the garden. She didn't even blink when her new husband appeared next to her.

"I'm sorry I kissed you after the vows. I didn't really have a choice," he offered.

"I know."

"I do know our marriage condition and I don't want you to think…"

"I'm not upset because of you."

He stared at her, waiting for the explanation.

"My father's bragging around because he made me marry you."

She didn't have to add anything. He understood her point perfectly.

"Up to what point is you honour dear to you?"

"I beg you pardon?"

She turned at least and looked straight into his eyes.

"I have a way to put your father back to his place. But your honour would be stained… as would my image but I don't really care about that."

"I'm all ears."

"Pretend that we have been seen each other for a while now. And that you only agreed to marry me because you were carrying my child."

She frowned.

"What about the child?"

"You will lose it in a few weeks of time, as will certify a healer friend of mine."

"Come with me then, we have an announcement to make."

She took his hand and led him back to the ballroom, a smile plastered on her face. She swept over the ballroom to look for her father. He was standing, proud among his pure blooded-friends. Vulcan was alone in a quiet corner while her other brothers were scattered in the crowed, some of them mingling with their wives others with their mistresses. The string quartet was playing an Austrian waltz despite of the war still going on against the third Reich. Minerva was keeping her thought to herself but she couldn't shake the feeling that her father was part of the fifth column. She led her partner to the middle of the floor.

"Let's dance."

Albus frowned but accepted the offer and refrained himself from asking question. With the heel she was wearing, the bride could easily reach his ear and start whispering.

"Are you able to carry me?"

"Most certainly…"

"Do you know where our bridal chamber is?"

"Your father showed me when we came here."

"I'll fake a discomfort. You'll carry me toward the bedroom and will accept only my youngest brother presence. I'll handle everything else."

"I am not sure that your father…"

"You said you wanted to pretend being in love with me. Everyone in this room knows the quarrel I have with my father. Your refusal will only help us."

"Very well. But please inform me of your 'discomfort'."

"I shan't be long. Just bring us closer of another couple : we have to be noticed."

The old man increased his pace to get closer of one of his wife's aunt. Minerva knee buckled as soon as she felt Ceres' veil, only her husband's hand on her waist were keeping her from falling. Her father's sister yelped and the small orchestra stopped playing. Albus cradled the young woman in his arms and started to head toward the door when Jove and Vulcan came to his side.

"What is the matter?"

"Your daughter passed out. I'm bringing her in our room."

"Is she sick?" Vulcan asked worriedly.

Albus stopped a few second to think: Minerva had told him she would handle this but it was his idea after all.

"Nothing serious: it is only a small discomfort due to her condition."

He resumed his walking, ignoring – and concealing – his wife's gasp.

"What condition are you talking about?" Jove thundered.

"The one that made her wed me of course."

"What did you do to her, you son of a…" Vulcan shouted before being stunned by his father.

Albus, feeling Minerva ready to jump, tightened his grip on her and move supplely his hand to wake the young man on the floor.

"I didn't hurt her. Come with me, she is fine but she will have to be cautious for the upcoming months. A pregnancy should be taken lightly."

The discussion had brought them into an empty hallway so only Jove and Vulcan stood petrified by the news.

"Minerva is not…" Jove began, finding his tongue back.

"She most certainly is. I was certain that she had told you. Our child is due in seven months."

"Your?"

"Of course! I may love your daughter but I am not stupid. I wouldn't have married her if the child wasn't mine."

While he was talking he had move forward so Vulcan, left behind, could see his sister's face and the wink she addressed him.

"But you only got married today…" Jove was indignant.

Albus' answer was a simple smile.

"I demand compensation."

"Compensation? And what exactly do you suppose I could do? Marry her?"

They had arrived in front of the room, Vulcan rushed to open the door and allow Albus and his charge in. He put her on the bed before turning toward his father-in-law.

"My wife needs rest. Please inform the reception that we won't appear again tonight and that the bride and the baby are both fine."

"Do you really think that I plan to shout from the rooftops that my daughter is expecting a bastard?"

"It is my child you are talking about, and my wife, Mr McGonagall."

He had stretched to his full height. Jove thought more prudent to step back. He got out of the room and at the same time a charm locked the door. Minerva sat on the bed and soundproofed the room.

"I told you I would handle it!"

"Your father has no authority whatsoever upon me and I wanted to make clear that he didn't have any upon you anymore."

"Could somebody explain?" Vulcan interrupted.

The couple looked at each other then Minerva acceded at her brother request.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

"You must have been one hell of a student in Beauxbatons."

The newlywed was sitting on a couple of armchair that once was the bed (thanks to Albus), drinking the tea, that Vulcan had brought before leaving, around a coffee table that once was the bedside table (thanks to Minerva). They were getting to know each other.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of the way you refuse authority."

She quietly put her cup down before answering.

"I refuse injustice. Arranged a marriage for once child is refusing him, or her, a right to his own life. As long as the teachers are fair or are at least trying to be, it is only right to submit to their authority. My father never accepted my repartition in Gryffindor, that's why he sent me to France."

"You were in Gryffindor?"

"Only for one year."

"You have the qualities for it and the defaults too. I presume that your father wanted you to go to Slytherin?"

"Truthfully he'd rather had me in Hufflepuff. My whole family was there… well except for my mother, she was in Ravenclaw."

"What happened to her?"

"She drowned when I was eight."

"I am sorry."

She shrugged.

"There's no need. You aren't responsible. Everyone says that it's dramatic. I don't think so. Of course I was sad when I lost my mother, I loved her very dearly but it happens to everybody. So it is only sad, neither dramatic nor tragic."

He stared for a few second.

"You are very wise."

"I'm only seventeen."

He could only nodd.


End file.
